1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trailer couplers and safety chains associated with trailer couplers. More particularly, the present invention is a new and improved trailer coupler that automatically locks in place when attached, provides for a visual inspection that coupler is locked into position, can be remotely unlocked for release, universally accepts all diameter ball hitches, provides an electronic sensor for determining engagement status, and provides a mechanical means to assist an operator to remotely attach and remove safety chains generally used in conjunction with gooseneck trailers without need for the operator to climb into the truck bed.
2. Description of the Known Prior Art
Many coupling devices have been developed for providing a connection between a towing vehicle and a trailer. Typically, a spherical ball is mated to a socket receiver in a male-female style trailer hitch, A popular variety uses a long, vertical sheathing attached to a female portion of the coupler, often referred to as gooseneck or neckover couplers. These types of couplers are often mated to a ball hitch mounted to a vehicle, such as pick-up trucks, in the middle of the vehicle's bed as opposed to a ball hitch generally located on the end of the vehicle near or on the rear bumper.
In operation, a trailer with a gooseneck attachment is positioned over the ball mounted in the bed of the vehicle and then lowered onto the ball. The socket receiver should, generally, have a slightly larger diameter than the ball so that the receiver fully engages or mates with the ball. Generally, once the trailer is mated to the vehicle, a separate manual operation must be performed to insure that the ball is locked into the receiving socket so that the receiver is no longer free to disengage from the ball.
In the prior art, when a ball is mounted in the middle of the bed of a pickup, the operator must get into the back of the vehicle to perform the manual operation of locking the coupler. Due to the configuration of most towing vehicles, this requires the operator to climb over the side of the bed or attempt to climb up the back gated portion where the trailer is now positioned. This practice leads to potential for an injury to the operator. Furthermore, when the operator desires to remove the trailer from the towing vehicle, the operator must once again climb into the bed of the vehicle to unlock the coupler for disengagement.
Also, it is not uncommon in the prior art for the operator, who has lowered the receiver onto the ball, to believe that the coupler is locked in when the opposite is true. Unfortunately, this leads to potentially dangerous situations where the trailer disengages while being towed.
Some of these shortcomings in the prior art also similarly apply to conventional trailer hitches mounted on the rear of a vehicle without a gooseneck assembly. Furthermore, in the prior art standard trailer hitches that use a mating system of a ball attached to the rear of a vehicle such as behind or on the rear bumper often require the locking mechanism to also act as a supporting function and sometimes even a pulling function. These configurations may be extremely difficult to operate and require substantial effort to lock or unlock.
Furthermore, many of these prior art hitches may be placed in a latched configuration but a separate manual operation is required to lock the device in the latched configuration. If a person fails to take the extra step of locking the device, then a potentially dangerous situation may exist.
Still further, theft is a common concern for individuals who use trailers due to the very nature of the easily transportable devices and cost thereof. It is a common consideration of trailer users, that even though the towing vehicle may have anti-theft systems, that there is no readily available means to determine if the trailer has been disconnected in an attempted theft. What is needed is an alarm or notification system that provides a user or owner of the trailer when an undesired decoupling has occurred through theft, accident or otherwise. Likewise, it is also desirable to know if a trailer that is not hooked to a towing vehicle is coupled to an unauthorized vehicle.
Thus, there is a need for a self locking trailer coupler which provides for an automatic locking, a visual indicator that the coupler is locked in position, a remote release for unlocking said coupler, and a coupler that may universally accept multiple diameter ball hitches.
Furthermore, in the prior art, it is known to secure towed trailers to vehicles with safety chains as an added safety measure to a primary coupler. Typically, a trailer is attached to the vehicle by means of a spherical ball mated to a socket receiver in a male-female style trailer hitch. A popular variety uses a long, vertical sheathing attached to a female portion of the coupler, often referred to as gooseneck or neckover couplers. These types of couplers are often mated to a ball hitch mounted to a vehicle, such as pick-up trucks, in the middle of the vehicle's bed as opposed to a ball hitch generally located on the end of the vehicle near or on the rear bumper.
It is known to then chain the trailer to the vehicle such that if the primary coupler fails, the trailer would still be attached to the vehicle. Normally, the trailer is fitted with chains permanently attached to the trailer body which may then be secured to the towing vehicle in a removable fashion.
In operation, a trailer with a gooseneck attachment is positioned over the ball mounted in the bed of the vehicle and then lowered onto the ball. Generally, once the trailer is mated to the vehicle, a separate manual operation must be performed to insure that the chains are locked on to the vehicle. Once the coupler is attached, the operator then typically attaches chains from the trailer to the vehicle usually at the coupler point which would be in the bed of the towing vehicle.
In the prior art, the operator must get into the back of the vehicle to perform the manual operation of locking the chains in place. Due to the configuration of most towing vehicles, this requires the operator to climb over the side of the bed or attempt to climb up the back gated portion where the trailer is now positioned. This practice leads to potential for an injury to the operator. Furthermore, when the operator desires to remove the trailer from the towing vehicle, the operator must once again climb into the bed of the vehicle to unlock the chains for disengagement.
Obviously, the prior art method requires an operator to generally be physically fit or have access to someone who can perform the needed step of entering and exiting the trailer bed. Also, this is a real potential danger in the operator getting a body part, such as a finger injured, if the trailer coupler has not correctly been attached to the vehicle or is only partially engaged to the vehicle. It is not uncommon for an individual to put their hands in a compromising position relative to the weight and size of the trailer if the trailer falls or lowers unexpectedly.
Thus, there is a need for a self-locking trailer safety chain, which provides for an automatic locking or unlocking without the need to manually enter the bed of the vehicle. As the demand increases for more convenient and safer operations associated with a trailer, today's users demand the art to adjust accordingly. The prior art devices and methods have failed to bridge the gap between industry and user needs and the currently available alternatives. Therefore, an extensive opportunity for advancements and innovation remains where the prior art fails or is deficient.